Te alegra saber que aun ahora no la deje ir
by Yukary-chan
Summary: Gracias por cuidar de mi todo este tiempo, Te alegra saber que aun ahora no la deje ir-Los pensamientos de Ichigo frente a la tumba de un ser querido!- Au-One shot


**Te alegra saber que aun ahora no la deje ir**

**Dedicatoria: Bien bien especialmente dedicado a mi Kaichou por su cumpleaños, Otanjoubi omedetou, un poco tardado, pero aquí lo traigo espero te guste y te la pases genial! \(*o*)/ y que las cosas mejoren, te quiero mucho Kaichou!**

**DISCLEIMER: Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo sama y cia, este fic es realizado sin fines de lucro u daño a terceros(que no sea Inoue XD)**

**Negritas(dentro del texto): Diálogos de los personajes**

**Advertencia: Este one shot es un AU, puede incluir un ligero cambio en la personalidad de los personajes**

Llego como todos los años, poso sus orbes ámbar, leyó la placa de la tumba despeino su cabellera naranja. Levanto la mirada al cielo y pudo divisar las nubes que había en lo alto, entonces comenzó a recordar

_**Flash Back**_

_Siempre se metió en problemas, un niño de cinco años como el sin un padre sin una madre, solo, viviendo con su tío, en un pueblo nuevo, su tio, alto, de ojos grisáceos y pelo corto de color beige con un mechón en medio de la frente. Siempre con las mismas ropas kimono verde, un sombrero a rayas blancas y verdes y un abrigo de una tonalidad más oscura que es ligeramente reminiscente, sandalias de madera de estilo japonés un hombre poco común algo excéntrico pero divertido, no le gustaba admitirlo pero Urahara, su tío, era uno de los mejores hombres que pudo conocer, él se ocupó de cuidarle y educarle después de la muerte de sus padres.. Urahara se preocupaba por el y fue fuerte ante la muerte de su más querida hermana y uno de sus mejores amigos Isshin todo por el, le debía mucho, le debía todo._

_Siempre se metía en problemas por el color de su cabello, porque niños y padres miraban mal el que no tuviera padres. no sabían su historia ni el quería contarla, ¿porque? Simplemente no era de su incumbencia. Su único amigo pareciese su enemigo pero es que nadie entendía esa "relación" así eran ellos. Ishida Utyu alto, inteligente, algo delgaducho y un cuatro ojos pero estuvo junto a el en cada pelea que se metía, lo regañaba, lo ofendía pero ese era Ishida, su amigo, aquel peli azul de gafas más fastidioso. _

_Los años pasaron ahora era un fuerte joven, su ceño siempre fruncido y su expectante cabellera naranja sus rasgos ya no tan infantiles junto con su amigo peli azul Ishida. En el instituto mientras Ishida se convirtió en el presidente de la clase y un respetable alumno serio y centrado el se caracterizó por su ceño fruncido y su cabellera como un vándalo, estudiante promedio y metiéndose en problemas con Grimmjow, aquel peli azul de mirada felina, era el pan de cada día. ahí fue donde la conoció. _

_Rukia Kuchiki llego a su vida como un torbellino, aquella ricachona y menuda chica de ojos violáceos y cabellera negra, la chica más agresiva y menos femenina que había conocido, era insoportable con sus estúpidos conejos y le reñía todo el tiempo más sin embargo se convirtió en su mejor amiga, llego a mitad del primer año del instituto su puesto era junto a el _

_**Por favor toma tu asiento junto a Kurosaki, Kuchiki san-**__Escucho a su profesora hablar y ahí fue cuando la miro por primera vez pequeña para su edad, sus rasgos finos, su cabellera corta y negra con aquel mechón en su frente, su piel blanca como si el sol no hubiera tenido la dicha de tocar tan sedosa piel, sus hermosos ojos entre morados y azules, su mirada que parecía congelar a su paso sería como ninguna persona había mirado antes. La miro caminar hacia su dirección y tomar asiento a su costado sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra y en ese momento algo en su interior le molesto pero fue común. Al fin las horas pasaran y solo la miraría ahí_

_**Ichigo…-**__Escucho ser llamado sorprendido giro la cabeza para mirar a la chica nueva a su lado__**-Ayúdame a abrir este zumo-**__Dijo Rukia poniendo la caja de zumo frente a sus narices_

_**¡¿Heee?!**__-Fue su respuesta al mirar a los ojos a la Kuchiki__**-Por que debería ayudarte y no me llames tan a la ligera, Enana-**__Respondió con su ceño fruncido mientras se retrancaba en su pupitre y apoyaba el mentón en su mano_

_**¿Cómo me has llamado, idiota?-**__Pregunto molesta la Kuchiki, por alguna razón entraña para el, molestaba se veía genial además estaba sorprendido otro y sobre todo otra se hubiera ido a chillarle al profesor porque era presa del vándalo de Kurosaki._

_**No me llames idiota. E-N-A-N-A-**__Le contesto a manera de broma_

_**Te llamare como quiera, metro parado, no me llames enana-**__Le reclamo _

_**¿Metro parado? Al menos a mi no me confunden como un gnomo de jardín-**__Le contesto_

_**Estúpido idiota-**__Le grito Rukia asiendo que el se parase para seguir con su pelea y asi acercar sus frentes a modo de duelo. Y así se conocieron, valla que esa chica era rara, nada que ver su apariencia con su personalidad. Asi se hiso de su mejor amiga que le arrastro a un mar de locos pero bueno amigos, conocerla no había sido tan malo._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Una disimulada sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras miro las nubes ser llevadas por el aire y entonces lo recordó cuando tenía seis años

_**Flash Back**_

_**Sabes Ichigo…Algún día encontraras una persona que piense que tu cabello es lindo y cuando sea así no dejes ir a esa persona-**__ Le dijo Urahara divertido pero serio mientras escondía su mirada en aquel sombrero verde rayado, y es que aunque Urahara no lo dijera sabía que no la había tenido fácil desde que llego y aun a veces extrañaba a su amigo y su hermana. Como tenía razón, como odiaba que siempre tuviera razón, aunque en ese tiempo no pensaba de esa manera, se levantó rápidamente tomando su sombrero grácilmente con una mano mientras tomaba su bastón y le extendía una mano__**- Mas si le gusta tu manera de ser, eres muy arisco-**__Añadió divertido mientras Salía del cuarto con un pequeño peli naranja molesto. Y así fue jamás olvidaría ese día._

_La ceremonia que daría fin al curso del año y en la cual el dejaría de ser un chico del instituto acababa de dar fin hacia unos momentos, el solo buscaba a cierta enana peli negra, celebraría con Urahara y sus amigos, algunos ya tenían listo su futuro pero no se separarían. Se dirigió al patio trasero tal vez estaría en la copa de algún árbol pensando, como odiaba que ella fuera tan seria y reservada en sus pensamientos, le gustaría saber que pensaba. Pero unas ya bien conocidas voces le llamaron la atención_

_**¡Cierra la boca Grimmjow¡-**__Escucho el grito de orden de Rukia. Se acercó entre unos arbustos para mirar y escuchar mejor no es que fuera cotilla pero._

_**¿Que harás si no lo hago?-**__Escucho la burlona voz del peli celeste mirando cómo se acercaba a ella que se mantenía parada implacable como una roca con la mirada en alto, con todo el porte de un Kuchiki_

_**Tu no conoces a Ichigo-**__Alego la Kuchiki mirando como el peli celeste Grimjoww alzaba una ceja inquiridoramente-¡__**Ichigo es valiente, fuerte y es apuesto, es capaz de darlo todo por quienes lo aprecian, esta rodeado de gente que le quiere de verdad y el color de su cabello es mejor que el tuyo es más hermoso y natural!-**__Contesto rápidamente en un grito pequeño que disminuyo poco a poco_

_**¡¿Hee?!-**__Exclamo el peli celeste estañando en risas-__**Tu eras de las personas que más le insultas y no tengo porque obedecerte y yo soy más genial**_

_**Eres un bastardo-**__menciono Rukia con pose altiva asiendo enojar desmesuradamente al peli celeste que se lanzó encima de ella recibiendo una fuerte patada en la boca del estómago cortesía de la Kuchiki seguida de un puñetazo en la cara esta vez cortesía de Ichigo que salió de entre los arbustos_

_**Ichigo…-**__Susurro débilmente su nombre al verlo frente a ella_

_**Vamos Rukia nos esperan…-.**__Dijo Ichigo tomando la muñeca de Rukia para salir del lugar-__**Ya no tenemos que aguantarle más-**__Le dijo dándole una sincera sonrisa._

_Jamás olvidaría ese día, si bien desde que la conoció sabía que era una persona diferente, una persona especial para el no creyó que así, pero estaba feliz aun así lo estaba, algo ene l había parado como si la lluvia se detuviese como si el sol saliera de nuevo._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**Y después de eso todo paso tan rápido…-**Susurro lentamente regresando su mirar ámbar a la lápida**- Aun te extrañamos, Urahara-**Menciono con un deje de tristeza en su voz**- Pero te alegra saber que aun ahora no la deje ir, tenías razón como siempre-**Menciono con una sonrisa nostálgica

**¡Otto san¡-**Se escuchó una inocente e infantil voz llamándole

Ichigo dirigió su mirada al inicio de las escaleras del lugar y diviso a una pequeña niña de unos cuatro años de cabellos naranjas y ojos entre azules y negros con un hermoso vestido verde pastel. Ichigo sonrió ampliamente al ver a la pequeña niña dejar la mano de su madre de cabellos negros y correr hacia el para que Ichigo la cargara

**Gracias por cuidar de Ichigo todo este tiempo, Urahara san-**Menciono la madre de la pequeña Masaki

**Rukia-**Le llamo Ichigo al verla parada a su costado con actitud serena pero melancólica

**Otto san-**Llamo la pequeña**- Tengo sueño-**Menciono mientras bostezaba y se acomodaba en los brazos de su padre

**Nos veremos el próximo año, Urahara san-**Se despidió el peli naranjo con una sonrisa melancólica mientras empezaba a caminar

**Aun no puedo creer que hayas muerto, Urahara, pero gracias por estar con nosotros y a pesar de tu temor cuidar de Ichigo, estoy segura que amarías a Masaki, amabas mucho a tu hermana y a Ichigo. Aun te extrañamos y el también. Nos veremos-**Se despidió la Kuchiki mientras dejaba unas flores en la tumba y se daba vuelta para marcharse.

**Bien bien no tengo idea ni de donde saque esto pero buhaa me dio nostalgia, soy pésima con los títulos lo se u,u, creo que me gusta como quedo!  
espero les haya gustado también y no se confundan mi redacción es pésima cualquier duda ya saben un review. Gracias por leer hasta aquí **

**Yukary chan les dice Matta ne ^~^/ (por cierto esa la actualizo mañana XD)**


End file.
